dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Framed
Framed is the second part of episode 31 in season 2 of Dexter's Laboratory, airing on March 18, 1998. In this episode, Dexter creates a fad with broken glasses (specially broken by Dee Dee), but later learns that it doesn't last forever. Plot On the way to school, Dexter and his friend Douglas E. Mordecai III are listening to their Walkman and laughing. Their time is interrupted when Dee Dee reaches over the seat and pulls the headphone jack out of the slot. The tape then catches the attention of the other students, deeming what Dexter and Mordecai are listening to as "uncool." Just as the bus arrives to Huber Elementary, Dee Dee takes Dexter's glasses and mocks her brother with them. At the schoolyard, the bus pulls up and the students get off. Back inside, Dexter is crawling on the floor looking for his glasses. He finds them and sees the lenses broken by Dee Dee. Outside, Becky and Gwen notice Dexter's broken glasses and deem that they make him look cool. In class, Dexter lends Becky his glasses, which leave her very surprised and happy. Later, Dexter goes to visit Mordecai at his locker. Mordecai calls for Dexter, and this grabbed the attention of the nearby students. Upset, Mordecai slumps and walks away. The next day, Dexter is sitting on the bus with his peers. Mordecai watches, much to his dismay. Dee Dee finds it hard to believe that Dexter is the coolest in school, and Mordecai replies to Dexter's glasses being an experiment. At school, Mordecai is ridiculed by the students for not having broken glasses like his best friend. At home that night, Dad tells Dexter what fads are like, and he takes it to heart. The next day on the bus, Dexter tells everyone about fads, which bore them. Up front, Mandark gets on the bus and all of the students, except for Dexter, look at his arm and leg both wrapped in casts. They all gather around him and Dexter goes back to sitting with Mordecai. The boys go back to listening to their Walkman as the bus goes to school. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Douglas E. Mordecai III *Becky & Gwen *Dad *Mandark (Cameo) Trivia Notes *Mom and Phillips Luzinsky does not appear in this episode. *This is another episode where Dexter isn't in his lab. Episode Connections *Becky & Gwen, who originally appeared in "The Bus Boy" & "G.I.R.L. Squad" returned in this episode. Cultural References *The name is a pun on the term "framed", meaning to pin the blame on someone for something they didn't do. Goofs/Errors *When the students were getting off the bus, Gwen was seen among them. However, she was seen as a background character for a few frames. *At the end Dexter’s Glasses is Red 4 Times When Dexter Said “Red Glasses” Instead of “Black Glasses”. Off-screen *Dee Dee breaks Dexter's glasses on the school bus' floor when she gets off the school bus. Production Notes *This episode along with "Dad is Disturbed" & "That's Using Your Head" were produced in the same year of 1998 according to the credits. Continuity *The music that played on the title card is the same music that was used during Dee Dee's birthday party in the episode The Laughing. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes Where Dexter was Not in His Lab Category:Episodes Without Mom Category:Episodes where Huber Elementary is present